Good Old Mistletoe
by Crazy's What I Aim For
Summary: Companion peice to Get Me To The Alter. Fluffy kisses from the night of Cedric Diggory's death till their happily ever after. Two shot! R&R please!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey guys! As promised here is Good Old Mistletoe. Like, a year late haha:) well anyway, I'll leave you to read the LONGEST story I've ever written. I'm so proud of myself!**

**Disclaimer: yeah I totally wrote Harry Potter and everything belongs to me. Note the heavy sarcasm.**

A twenty-two month old Draco walks cautiously beside his slightly bended mother up the stairs of the Greengrass Estate. His nearly two-year-old mind couldn't figure out why he had to go to that house so much, just that they did. He didn't mind the visits; he liked playing with Daphee and her big shiny bright red ball.

His mother put her cheeks next to Daphees mother's cheeks as they came inside. He immediately went the corner with all of the fun things and played happily with his friend while his mother and Mrs. Greengrass gossiped.

Suddenly a piercing scream filled the air and Draco looked up from the game he and Daphee had just been playing.

"Misty, do you mind bringing Astoria to me?" Mrs. Greengrass yelled.

Seconds later a house elf appeared with a screeching baby, desperately trying to calm her before she went to her mother.

"Oh just give her to me, Missy. I'll get her to calm down." she reached over and took the girl gently into her arms.

"Oh, Alyss, she's gotten so big! How old is she again?"

"Eleven months," she gushed proudly. " And she's truly brilliant. She can already pull herself up on her feet and stand on her own. I almost think the next time I come in there she'll be up and walking without having to hold onto myself or Steven!"

"Oh she's just delightful!" Narcissa said tickling her. "I remember when Draco was this age. I thought everything he did was absolutely fascinating."

"You'd think I would calm down a bit with the giddiness since Astoria is my second girl, but every time she does something new I still run for the camera."

Narcissa smiled and turned to look at Draco, who had turned back to a babbling Daphne. "Draco, come over here please darling."

Draco looked up at his mother and toddled over to her, smiling like he always did when it came to his mother.

"Draco, this is Astoria. You should become great friends with her. Go ahead and give her a kiss."

He looked at the baby in front of him for a second and then leaned down the press his mouth to her forehead. He pulled away from her after a moment making a smacking noise with his lips and grinning at her.

Astoria, in return, sequeled with pleasure and clapped her hands delightedly at the attention she was getting.

Narcissa sent a covert smile over their children's heads then placed Draco on the ground. "Go say goodbye, Draco we must be going soon." she looked back up at Alyss hopefully. "You saw that, didn't you!"

Alyss shook her head slowly and chuckled. "Only you would plan a wedding when the bride and groom are only babies, Narcissa."

"Well I had already planned the wedding between Lucius and I my second year of Hogwarts." she stood and winked at Alyss and went to scoop up Draco. "Lets just say I know these things."

* * *

><p>It was the end of Draco's fourth year and the Slytherins were celebrating. Unlike the rest of the school who were 'celebrating' the life of Diggory (which is code for crying hysterically but not wanting to seem like a Huffelpuff), the Slytherins were celebrating the return of the Dark Lord. The return of the Dark Lord was a good thing. Being the best of the best, not looked at with disgust. They were happy.<p>

But there was one who was not celebrating.

She was sitting on the couch staring intensely into the fire, the closest you would ever find to any pureblood crying.

Slightly drunk from the fire whiskey he had been allowed to partake of, Draco strode towards Astoria. "Why are you not having fun?" he demanded angrily. Well in his mind he had said the words strong and angrily. In reality he just looked like a grumpy old man. "You're in the presence of Draco Malfoy. You should be pleased I came near you!" He leaned in closer. "And you should be even more happy that things will be getting better for some people quite soon."

She looked at him, not pleased and thankful like Pansy or any other Slytherin girl he came near, nor angry and disgusted like everyone else at Hogwarts did when they saw him. She just looked at him dryly without much emotion in her eyes as she looked him over.

"And you're in the presence of Astoria Greengrass. You should be pleaded I haven't hexed your face inside out for talking to me when I can smell the fire whiskey even from over here. I'm a lady, remember?" And with that she stood from the couch, smoothed her skirt, and turned to walk away.

Draco doesn't know why he did what he did next but it was the catalyst for the relationship he and Astoria would share for the rest of their lives. He grabbed her wrist and yanked her back, kissing her mouth roughly.

"Don't you know what happened tonight" he asked when he pulled back. "Tonight is the night when things change for the better! When we get rid if all these good for nothing mud bloods and their Muggles ancestors! Don't you understand? Tonight is the night when we can start to take back what is ours!"

She shook her head slowly. "That may be the case for you, but what about those who don't believe that? Yes wizards and witches are better than Muggles but that is because we have never had to stoop to such barbaric tactics to perform and achieve. Magic is something you're born with and it is a gift. Just because your jealous that mummy and daddy's money and pureblood lineage didn't make you a better wizard than some of the Muggleborns here doesn't mean you have a right to off them all! If you're such a poised and perfect pureblood, you shouldn't have to prove your superiority. And what really gets to me is that Muggles already figured out a long time ago that killing people just because you think your better and want to make the world a better place is a bad idea. Yet you say you're so much better than them."

She roughly pulled her arm out of his grasp and looked at him angrily for getting so emotional in public, before marching off to the third year dormitories.

* * *

><p>Exactly one year later, Draco found himself a lot less happy in the Slytherin common room. Only those whose families were in the Dark Lords inner circle knew what had happened at the department of mysteries. His father, his stupid father, had messed up everything.<p>

Not only did he land himself in Azkaban, but also he had put Draco and his mother in danger. He had no idea how the Dark Lord would make him pay but Draco knew that he was scared. Scared for his mother, scared for his stupid father, scared for himself, and most importantly, scared of HIM and his wrath.

He felt the cushion beside him sink with the weight of another person. He looked up to dismiss the person next to him, but found that he couldn't when he saw a pair of cobalt blue eyes staring into his with an intensity that nearly knocked him off his feet.  
>They stared at each other for a long while before she laid a hand on top of his and smiled softly.<p>

"I'm sorry," she said, not caring who saw the sweet gesture in a place full of forced politeness. "If it helps you can talk to me. I promise I won't judge."

He shook his before turning to stare at the expensive rugs once more. "It wouldn't help. Not that you would get it anyway."

Instead of leaving like he thought the comment would make her do, she scooted closer and put an arm around his shoulders.

He relaxed into her without thinking. He couldn't remember the last time anyone other than his mother had comforted him, but even that had been long ago and in private.

"I'm sorry about how mean I was to you last year. I was just upset that we proved our reputation as the worst house true by basically partying on Cedric Diggory's grave. I didn't mean to snap at you so harshly."

Draco snorted. "Do you really think I remember anything from that night? You could have told me McGonagall was giving the minister a lap dance and I wouldn't have remembered. Believe me, no offence taken."

In truth Draco had remembered every word she had said and had been thinking about it. But he was going to have to push it out of his mind soon, before the Dark Lord found out what she had said that night.

Astoria pursed her lips in a way that Draco could tell she saw through the lie, but didn't bother want to comment. She shook her head and looked at the fire place, her hand still on his. "I really am sorry," she whispered. She took her hand off of his and stood.  
>Draco's hand shot out to grab wrist<p>

"Where are you going?" he asked her in bewilderment.

She blinked in surprise. "Well you've been snappy and hostile to everyone else all day, I thought you wanted to be alone."

"Well I didn't tell you to go away though, did I?" he said tugging her back to sit next to her. "So that means I obviously don't want you to go away."

Astoria sat next to him quietly for a while and as the night grew colder and colder, they huddled closer and closer and closer together.

Finally Astoria yawned and turned to Draco. "Well although this has been..." she paused an bit her lip looking for the right word. "Peaceful, I should be getting to bed. I haven't finished my packing yet and since we leave tomorrow, I should probably get to that..."

She got up from the couch and kept looking at him for unspoken confirmation that he would be okay.

He nodded and stood up with her. "I should probably finish my packing as well." A small smile touched his lips. "You know, the only reason I let you sit with me was because you were the only one who didn't want to talk to me. So thank you."

He bent down to give a light kiss on the cheek, but Astoria chose that opportune moment to turn her head in an attempt to kiss his cheek and his lips wound up hers.  
>It couldn't have lasted more than five seconds but in those five seconds Draco was able to forget the bad he had just experienced and was only aware of the small fourth year that didn't judge him that was so close.<p>

Astoria pulled back and looked up at Draco with widened eyes. "I should go finish packing now," she whispered slowly, stepped out of Draco's arms, and ran for the stairs.

* * *

><p><em>'Tonight is the night'<em>Draco thought to himself as he ran down the stairs into the Slytherin common room. They need to be in by tonight, and Dumbledore must be dead by tonight.

Without looking up to meet the puzzled glances thrown his way, he barreled to the door. No one bothered to comment on his strange behavior, because it had been happening all year.

But one girl finally did.

Astoria jumped up from the couch and stepped in front of his path just before he reached the portrait hole. "Draco, can I talk to you for a minute?"

Hi eyes met hers for a brief second then flitted away. "No I'm sorry. I can't wait. I have to go."

Astoria shook her head. It seemed like he always had to go somewhere thus year.

"Draco I really do w-"

He shook his head again, more urgently this time. "Really, Astoria. I can't talk right now. I wish I could, but I can't." He made a move to side step her but then came back in front of her. "But can you something for me? Please?"

Before Astoria had a chance to agree or disagree, Draco grabbed her shoulders tightly and looked her in the eye with such an intensity Astoria thought she would faint. He hadn't been the least bit social towards anyone this year, and now his proximity scared her. "Stay here tonight. Don't leave the common room. At all. Stay here."

Astoria eyes narrowed in confusion. "Of course I won't leave after curfew, which just so happens to be in TEN MINUTES. Draco what are yo-"

"Just stay here Astoria!"

The way he said it made her freeze. It was tense and quick, but there was a hint of desperation and pleading as well. She nodded, still confused as to why he wanted her to stay in the common room so badly.

His shoulders relaxed, but not nearly as much as she wanted them to.

"Good. Something big is going to happen tonight, and I don't want you to get mixed up in it." He swooped in and kissed her lightly before leaving the common room.

_'That's what I'm talking about!'_ Astoria thought to herself. _'He just decides to kiss me out of nowhere, just like last year! Why in the world would he want to kiss me? I yelled at him the first time we met for Merlin's sake!_'

She went to a fluffy armchair and sat down. _'And then he didn't even want to talk to me after the fact. A whole year and I have no idea what possessed his mind to kiss me like that. The first time I talk to him and he does it again. Well he's not getting away this_ _time. With his stupid idea of hating Muggles just because they don't have magic. And his stupid hair that any girl would kill for, even though he uses too much gel that in a way works for him. And his stupid gray eyes. Who even has gray eyes? Even if they have the power to leave you breathless with just one look. Stupid Draco.'_  
>She folded her arms and sat back with every intention of waiting for Draco to explain himself and a little hope that he would kiss her again.<p>

* * *

><p>The war was over. Everyone was celebrating the victory or mourning the loss of loved ones. Sometimes both. But all Astoria wanted to do was get away.<p>

She had seen the Malfoy family leave Hogwarts and knew that it was most likely that she would never see them again. For some reason that scared her. Her family had been smart enough to stay away from either side of the war, but his had run head first into HIS arms. Now the only place they seemed to be going was on a one-way trip to Azkaban.

The common room portrait hole opened and Astoria hastily ran a quick hand over her eyes, getting rid of a few tears she wasn't aware had come to her eyes.

When she turned to see who had come through, she gasped and quickly jumped out of the armchair she was sitting in.

Draco Malfoy sped through the common room quickly and took the boys stairs two at a time. Unaware of anyone else in the common room he had every intention of quickly getting up to his dorm and grabbing his things. His mark was completely gone. Not faded like his father's had been when he was a young boy, but all the way off. He took his messenger bag off of his bed post and began to Summon all of his things in there. He had brought most of his things home for Christmas holidays and hadn't returned since but there were a few things he needed if he was going to make a new life for himself.

He thundered down the stairs hoping to make a quick exit and never have to see the common room again. A figured quickly jumped in front of him, but he couldn't stop himself in time before they both crashed to the cool marble floors.

Groaning, Draco began to push himself off of the person on the floor, a scowl already fixed upon his face. Instead when he saw who it was that was laying under him, also struggling to get up, his arms went out and he sort of fell back on top of her.

She let out a huff and stared up at him angrily. "I know you lost a lot of weight Draco, but did you really have to flop on me like that? In case you haven't noticed, I'm not very big myself."

Draco snapped out of his trance and glared at her. "Of course you don't weigh that much, you're about as tall as a house elf."

Astoria's eyes widened and then narrowed in anger. "Well I'm sorry mister five ten and a half that I'm only five two! We can't all be freakishly tall giants."

Draco stared in disbelief. All the anger in his eyes melted into shock. "You just called me a freak." He had never been called a freak before. He had certainly been called a few nasty names over the last two years but freak had never been on the list. He finally lifted himself off the ground, eyes still wide open. "I can't believe you called me a freak!"

"Well," she sniffed, "you did call me a house elf."

"Technically, I never called you a house elf. I just said you were as tall as one," he said dusting his already perfect clothes.

"If we're arguing technicalities, I didn't call you a freak. I called you a giant. A freakishly tall giant." Astoria put her hands on her hips, and grinned.

Draco smiled back for a moment, but the grin soon fell away and he looked toward the exit.

"I have to go," he said just as he had done a year ago. But there was nowhere he had to go, Astoria knew that. Anyone in their right mind could see he didn't want to go back to that house of his, but where could he go? He was a Death Eater.

"Wait, " she said grabbing his arm. "I need to talk with you."

He pulled his arm away from her and began to walk away.

Without thinking Astoria ran to stand in front of him. "Draco really, I need to talk to you. Just for a minute, please."

He stares down into her eyes, thinking, but Astoria knew the answer before he did. He was going to evade her, like he had been doing for three years. So she pulled a number out of his book, stood on her toes, and suddenly kissed him.

At first he stood there, shocked that she had kissed him at all. But when he felt her warm hand along rest on his cheek he kissed her back and she grinned.

It wasn't a heat filled kiss of passion. Draco had had plenty of those with girls whose names he didn't even remember. This was the kind of kiss only someone who cared could give. Tender and loving and comforting and sweet. A kiss that showed who she was. He couldn't corrupt a girl like that.

He broke the kiss slowly, wanting to remember the last moment someone who didn't share his flesh and blood would ever care for him.

Astoria looked up at him, a smile playing on her lips and in her eyes. Then she saw the confliction.

"Draco. Draco, don't."

"I'm sorry. I just- you don't- just no. You deserve bet-"

"Draco, stop it!" This was the boy she'd had a crush on since third year. This is when they declare their undying love for each other, not when he starts stumbling on about what she deserves. "Bugger what I deserve, it's about what I want!"

He snorted bitterly. "Why would you want a Death Eater? You-Know-Who is gone, it isn't going to help you to know me."

"So what?"

"So this," he motioned between the two if them, "shouldn't be happening."

Astoria shook her head stubbornly "The only thing it means is that people are going to have to deal with the fact that you do in fact have a soul and I like that part of you that I see. If they don't want to, then too bad."

He shook his head again and walked out of the common room.

'Why is it that just about every time we kiss he wants to walk away! Astoria thought as she glared at his retreating form. Then she began to come after him, slowly at first but soon she was running to catch up with his long strides that weren't slowing any time soon.

She grabbed his hand and spun him around.

"Draco, this is completely absurd! I've had a crush on you since third year and you're thinking I'm just now worrying about what people think? I can't tell you how many times I've been looked at like I was crazy after our annual end of term sleepovers!"  
>Draco tilted his head to the side. "You have end of the year sleepovers? How come the is the first I've heard of it?"<p>

"Oh... that's supposed to be a secret." Astoria bit her lip. "Don't tell anyone I told you okay?"

"Okay. But why would people look at like you were crazy?"

"Each seventh year girl is in charge of brewing a batch of Veritaserum sometime during the year. It's almost like a right of passage to do it without getting caught. Then they spike all of the drinks, even theirs, so no one leaves for the summer with secrets."

"Did they do it this year?"

"Yes but it was before Christmas since so many people weren't coming back."

"And every Slytherin girls goes to this thing."

She nodded, a smirk on her face.

"How did I never notice this before?"

"Well," Astoria said, fluttering her lashes flirtatiously, "When a lady, especially a Slytherin lady, wants to keep a secret, the secret is kept."  
>Draco smiled slightly, and then, just like it had ten minutes ago, the playful mood slipped away. He stopped smiling, stared a Astoria just a bit longer, and then turned away again, pulling his newly returned wand out of his pocket.<p>

"Draco will you please just stop this! It's crazy! Stop being so damned stubborn. If you're such a bad person, do something good and give me what I want! This isn't fair!" And to punctuate her rare temper tantrum, Astoria stamped her foot and crossed her arms.

Noting that everyone who could hear and/or see was taking in the scene with surprise, Draco's face flushed a light pink. "Okay!" he whispered quickly. "If you want to be with me so bad fine. But don't expect me to not say I told you so when people start making fun of you because of me. Now that you're my girlfriend you need to kno-"  
>His words were shoved back down his throat as Astoria kissed him with all she had. When heard the catcalls, wolf whistles, and cries of 'finally' from the still standing female population of Hogwarts, he wondered if Astoria had been truthful about the slumber parties being just for Slytherins.<p>

Or maybe they had just been all too aware of one drooling after and protecting the other since three years ago.

**A/N: Hope you liked it! Thanks goes to my cousin Marsha, who probably noticed me creepin on her kids and taking notes on how Brendan and Andrew act. I had to research how Astoria and Draco would act as a baby and a toddler. Andrew was exactly Draco's age, but Brendan was slightly younger than Astoria. Then I creeped on Charlie who is slightly older than Astoria to find a happy medium. So I guess I owe thanks to Christie too!**

**I got the sappy romantic banter right didn't I? Ms. Never Been In A Relationship unfortunately couldn't creep on anyone who is in a relationship to find out if it's like that so I based it off of how a friend and I 'constantly flirt with other.' *eye roll* So the argument about height actually happened. Gosh I hate being so short. **

**Are you still reading this authors note? You should be reviewing! Go on now, click the button and make my day!**

**~Love, Crazy~**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Here's part two! I hope you enjoy**

"Greengrass Estate, Astoria's room!" Draco yelled with a grin. The annual Greengrass New Year's Eve party started in an hour but now Draco and Astoria were going to have a party of their own.

He landed on his feet and felt his pocket to make sure the ring was still there. These few months with her have been the best if his life and now he wanted to make it official.

She turned from her vanity with a smile and stood up quickly to greet him. Instead of going back to Hogwarts like most of the people in his year, Draco had chosen to enlist in the Auror training and they had surprisingly taken him. Not going to Hogwarts meant only contacting Astoria through owl posts, so he wasn't at all surprised to see her throw ladylike behavior out the window and run to him, arms out stretched, and giggle madly when he spun her around.

He slowed to a stop, but kept her eye level with him, her toes not even touching the ground. He pressed his forehead to hers and closed his eyes as she ran a hand through his hair.

"I missed you," she whispered. She closed her eyes and breathed in deeply. The cologne she had sprayed her pillows with only captured part of what Draco smelled like. Astoria remembered how she had snapped at the poor Ravenclaw that had tried to bring her out of her stupor when she had first smelled Amortentia. She had grown so used to being near him during the summer rebuilding of Hogwarts, she took every opportunity she could to be around anything that reminded her of him. Someone had said that she had grown too attached to him, but she didn't care. She was 17, a grown woman. She knew that they were meant for each other.

"I missed you too," he said with a slight smile on his face. "You don't even realize how much."

"I think I have a pretty good idea. I may have even missed you more," she said grinning.

"You can't say you have any idea until you go out and buy my cologne and spray it on your pillow when you miss me, like I do," he said, setting her down on her feet.

Astoria looked down, not wanting to embarrass herself even though Draco had just admitted he did the same thing.

"Oh no you don't," he said grabbing her chin and tilting it upwards. His eyes sparkled and he had a grin that was usually seen only on eight year old boys. "Do you really spray your pillow with my cologne when you miss me?"

"Yes," she admitted reluctantly and shoved Draco away when he began to snicker. "But you do the same thing!"

"Yes, and you already knew how crazy I am about you. I, however, didn't know you loved me enough to resort to stalkerish tendencies when you missed me." Draco smirked.

"Well I don't like you all that much now, so go away."

Astoria turned her nose up and took a step back from Draco.

He studied her face, looking for signs of a bluff, but he saw none in her still pink face. Numbly he went over to the fireplace. '_How was I supposed to know that she couldn't take a joke!'_ he thought to himself. _'She always seemed so calm and funny, I thought she could take a bit of teasing'_

"You're out of Floo powder," he said morosely.

"Then leave out of the front door."

Draco's eyes bugged. "What? But your dad's out there! Are you trying to get me killed? If I come out of your room, he'd Avada me!"

"Well that's unfortunate for you," Astoria said with a sneer he was sure only he could have taught her, "but I don't care anymore. Now leave."

He stared at her one more time before dropping his head and walking slowly to the door. He wished he hadn't made fun of her. She was the only person who believed in him fully, and he had pushed her away with his sarcasm. He didn't know wha-

Suddenly he felt a pillow that smelled strongly of his cologne slam into the back of his head. "Draco Abraxis Malfoy, if you walk out that door, I will hex you within an inch of your life."

Draco whipped around to see Astoria standing near her bed, hands on her hips and exasperated.

"But- but you... I thought you-"

She sighed and hopped went to him. "I used to wonder where they got the idea that purebloods had no sense of humor," she muttered walking over to him. "But now I see where people got it from. Merlin."

"What do you mean no sense of humor? I thought you were kicking me out because I was being mean to you!"

"Oh love," she said wrapping her arms around his waist. "It's going to take a bit more than a little teasing to run me off. I had to fight hard for you; do you really think I'm going to let you go that easily? No, I'm sticking with you till the end."

_'Well if that isn't a yes I don't know what is'_

Draco slid his arms from around Astoria and slipped his hand into his pocket. For one fleeting, and terrifying moment, he thought he had lost the ring but his hand connected with it and he took the ring out of his pocket as he slid to the ground.

"Astoria Calliope Greengrass, I couldn't think of anything better than sticking with you till the end. So with that said," he opened the little black box with a flourish. "Will you marry me?"

"..."

Draco counted the seconds. Everyone in the Auror department had a bet of whose girlfriend would take the shortest amount of time leaping into their arms proclaiming their undying love, and right now Draco was losing considerably. She just stood there in a blank shock.

"I mean- you don't have to if you don't want to, I totally understand if you want to wait until your done with Hogwarts and starting with your career before you want to settle down and I totally agree that we should wait until you figured out what you want and everything, I just remember you were talking about your cousin got married on new year's and you thought it was vice because it was symbolizing a new point in their lives and all so I thought why not you know, just please say something, anything Astoria, even if it is no just say something..." Draco broke off his stuttering and ramblings when she snorted. "What?" He asked sheepishly, his face still Weasley red.

"I just said I was sticking with you till the end, of course I'll marry you. I'm just confused as to why you proposed to me with a cuff link," she said, picking it up out of the box and holding it out to him.

"Oh. That." he sighed in relief and took it from her. "I had it transfigured into a cuff link so if someone cane across it, there was no chance they would ruin the surprise." he waved his wand, then held up the ring proudly. "That's better. So Astoria Calliope Greengrass, will you mar-mhmm!"

Draco smiled against Astoria's lips that were smashed on his.

She pulled back and began jumping up and down, Draco trying to slide the ring on her fingers without yanking her to stand still. "Oh this is so exciting! I've been dreaming of this moment for forever, I thought you would never propose!" she twirled around the room, eyes closed and grinning like a maniac.

"Everyone is going to be so jealous when I go back to school and know that I have fiancé." she turned to Draco, her eyes shining. "I love you."

Draco walked over and wrapped his arms around her. "I love you too, crazy girl. Obviously"

She giggled against his chest and looked up. "Hey there's mistletoe." she smiled slyly. "You have to kiss me now, that's the rule."

Draco looked behind him puzzled. He knew the rules of mistletoe, but they were a good eight feet away from her door where the mistletoe was hanging.

As if reading his mind, Astoria took her wand and moved it until it was hanging right above them.

Unaware of anything else hindering the need to kiss his new fiancé, he ducked his head and brought his lips against hers.

Astoria responded with more enthusiasm than he was used to. The first, and last, time Draco had slipped his hand inside of Astoria's shirt; she had jumped back and screamed bloody murder. Now she grabbed his tie, pulling him closer to her, and began to work with the buttons in his shirt.  
>Not to be the dumbfounded one in the situation, Draco began working with on the dress she was wearing. Yes, Astoria had said on occasion that she wanted to take things slow so their relationship would not be defined by sex, but they were engaged now. And she had started it all anyway. Draco would have been perfectly content with innocent kissing.<p>

Okay that was a lie, but by the time Draco would get through those damned corset string tie things, they would have to start fixing themselves up for the party.

Astoria pulled back suddenly and looked at him through hooded eyes. "Let me help you with that," she purred against his jaw line and took out her wand, severing the ties.

She pushed him back onto her bed with a grin and wiggled out of the dress. "Astoria," Draco said in a higher pitch than he was used to. He cleared his throat and started again. "Astoria, are you sure you want to do that? Your dress could get horribly wrinkled just laying like that on the floor."

_'Wrinkles? She took off her dress on front of you and you start talking about wrinkles? Just stop talking.'_

"I'm not worried about wrinkles," she said coyly. She climbed on top of him and began kissing his throat. "I already have another dress that I put aside just in case." Her lips went up to the spot behind his ear and she paused. "But if you really care that much, we can stop." He heard the seductive teasing in the question and blushed. _'Why in the world did I ever bring up the dress?_'

"Mhmm..." Astoria whispered. "That's what I thought."

Draco guided her lips toward his. "You're talking too much," he teased softly.

She rolled her eyes. "Well you were the one that started talking about wrinkles."

He rolled over so that she was staring up at him, her dark waves fanning out on the bed. "Do want to continue this discussion, or" he trailed his fingers down her side" do something more entertaining?"

Astoria knotted her fingers in his hair and brought their lips together in a clash of heat.  
>Assuming that she was new to this kind of 'messing around' he tried taking the lead, but she seemed to know what she was doing as they rolled over and began working with the buttons on his shirt, kissing each bit of skin she exposed.<p>

Draco jumped as she untucked his shirt and went to work on his belt buckle. "Astoria," he said grabbing her hands. "Are you sure you want to do this?"

Biting her lip in a quite unsure fashion, she nodded. "It's now or never isn't it?"

Draco shook his head and stroked her cheek. "If you don't want to, I'll understand. I won't make you do anything."

Astoria took a deep breathed and smile slightly. "For some strange reason, it seems to me like you're the one who doesn't want to."

He shook his head. "I don't want to do anything that makes you uncomfortable. I want you to feel special. Because you are special. Okay?"

Astoria smiled and pressed her forehead into his. "Well trust me, I do. And I want to do this." she brushed her lips against his. "I love you, remember?"

"Well of course you do," he playfully smirked. "I am Draco Malfoy after all."

This time when he and Astoria kissed he didn't bother thinking about what she was thinking about. All he did was feel. Feel her soft lips leave a hot trail if kisses along his neck and chest. Feel her small fingers gripping his sides, forcing them closer. Feel her soft, creamy skin as his hands explored her curves. Feel her hands travel down until they reach his belt buckle.  
>Once again she heard Draco say her name in a pitch she had never heard his voice climb to.<br>But she felt him stiffen under her and knew something was wrong. Slowly she lifted her head and turned toward the door.

Alyss Greengrass stood in her daughter's doorway her hand covering her mouth.

"Mother!" Astoria said brightly. Slowly she climbed off of Draco and stood. "This isn't what it looks like," she said slowly. "Let me explain."

Alyss slowly removed her hands from her mouth. Her eyes darted between Astoria and Draco, her eyes filling with horror they more she looked between them. She opened her mouth-

"Stupefy!"

Astoria whirled around in shock. "Draco, did you just STUN my MOTHER?"

He still held the wand up, as if someone else was going to burst through and he would have to stun them as well. "It looked like she was going to scream! I'm sorry, that was my first thought!"

She rushed to Alyss, only wearing her under clothing. "She wasn't even armed though! Why didn't you just use a silencing charm?"

"I said I was sorry!"

"Sorry isn't going to help when my mother wakes up! Not only were we in my room, both wearing little to no clothing at all, but you also had to go and stun her! Now what are my parents going to think when they see you?"

"Oh Merlin." Draco paced up and down the room, gripping his hair. "They're never going to give me permission to marry you now."

"WHAT! Draco, you asked me to marry you without permission?" Astoria's eyes bugged out and she put a hand to her forehead.

"We're going to have to elope," she muttered. "The wedding of my dreams, all out of the window just because my fiancé is an idiot."

"I was going to ask at the party, but it just felt right then! Besides all we have to do is cast a memory charm, and all is well."

Astoria nodded. "Okay. You do the charm, and I'll put on another dress"

"Oh. Um." Draco scratched his head awkwardly. "Are you sure you don't want to do it?"

"Unlike you, I'm not in Auror training yet so I don't know how to do it. You do know how to cast it right?"

Upon seeing Draco shake his head, uncertain of her reaction, she covered her face with her hands. 'Why, out of all of the people in the world, did this have to happen to me?' "Well do you know anyone that does know how to cast a memory charm?" she asked through gritted teeth.

"Granger. She knows everything. If no one else can, then she can."

They stood there looking at each other. "Well take her to the girl so she can do the damn charm!" Astoria yelled.

Hearing he swear shocked Draco into yelling, "I don't know where she lives!"

Astoria rubbed the space in between her eyes. Engaged for half an hour and she already wanted to kill him. "Potter and Weasley are in Auror training with you right?"

"Yes."

"Do you know where they live?"

"Yes."

"Well you could always go to one of their houses. They're best friends, odds are they know where the others live." she turned to grab the dress from her closet, but stopped when she didn't hear any sounds of Draco moving. "What now," she groaned.

"Potter doesn't like me. I can't just pop over to his house!"

"Then go to Weasley's house. I'm pretty sure Granger is living with him anyway."

Draco wrinkled his nose. "But he hates me."

"JUST GO!"

"Okay, Merlin!" he continued to stand there and Astoria began turning a horrible purple color. "Don't look at me like that; you're out of Floo powder!"

18 years later, Hermione Weasley burst through the door of her oldest daughter's bedroom. Astoria could barely contain her giggles as she saw her son and his new (well not that new by the looks of it), girlfriend wind up in the same predicament she and Draco had themselves in so long ago.

Draco looked at the mistletoe fondly and shook his head. "Good old mistletoe" he said fondly, wrapping his arms around his wife's waist. "But Scorpius, you might want to run."

Scorp's eyes widens in fear. He immediately ran to the window closest to him and began to climb out feet first. Hey turned and blew a kiss to Rose then jumped from the second floor window

"see Astoria, stunning your mum was such a better idea than just letting her go. This whole fiasco was completely avoided with my quick thinking."

Rose turned from the window, horrified by what was coming out of the mouths of what she hoped was her future on laws. "What possessed you to stun your girlfriend's mother?"

Astoria rolled her eyes. "I told you, no one in their right mind thinks what you did was okay."

"Well it's not like you gave her the whole scenario! Now that she's been through the alternative, I think she would agree!"

Rose furrowed her eyebrows in confusion. "Wait, what do you mean?"

Draco's eyes brightened at the prospect of someone finally agreeing that it was okay that he stunned Alyss. "Okay, so i had just proposed to Astoria, not even five minutes ago right?"

"He proposed with a cuff link," Astoria threw in cheekily.

"It was transfigured into a cuff link so no one would ruin the surprise! Well anyway, she said yes-"

"After he babbled on like an idiot and I just stood there confused at what he was proposing to me with."

"Well I'm sorry I got worried! Your confused face was looking like a no face! So she said yes and then out of nowhere she just began ripping my clothes off-"

"Actually my dress came off first. And I had to be the one to take it off. Then you started talking about wrinkles. Taking your clothes off was actually just a way to get you to shut up."

"Ew," Rose muttered to herself. "I really didn't want to know all of that."

"ANYWAY! Yes she took her clothes off before she took off mine, now would you mind terribly if we got back to the story?"

Rose shook her head and Astoria grinned teasingly. "You know, you look good when you get angry," she said winking and putting her hands around his waist.

"Thank you. Now as I was saying, clothes were coming off. I was totally into it (Astoria if you interrupt me again, everything is going to Scorpius, I swear to Merlin!) when all of a sudden her mother burst in. Astoria tried sweet-talking her, but when I saw that it clearly wasn't going to work I stunned her. Now was that so wrong?"

Rose tapped a finger against her chin. "I'm going to assume this is what mom and dad were talking about when you dragged an unconscious woman into their living room and demand she be obliviated because you didn't know how to do it. So no, considering you couldn't have obliviated her on the spot, it was actually quick thinking under pressure."

"HA!"

"What!" Astoria cried. "How is that quick thinking? She wasn't going to scream!"

"You don't know that for a fact," Draco said smugly.

"Well you could have just silenced her."

"No," Rose said shaking her head. "If he had silenced her she could have ran out of the room and gotten someone else to undo it. Stunning her was really the only option."

Draco grinned happily. "Finally, someone appreciates my genius. Thanks Rose."

Rose snorted and picked up her dress. "You're welcome. And as much as I love standing around talking to you in my bra and panties, my boyfriend is being chased around by my crazy father. So I have to go."

"Okay!" Draco said. The door closed behind Rose and he turned to Astoria happily. "You know Astoria, I really like her."

"Your only saying that because she thought it was okay to stun my mother."

"Well," Draco sniffed defensively, "it shows she had a great mind and stunning personality. So I approve."

Astoria wrapped her arms around Draco's waist. "You had better be glad I love you, or else I would take all of your money and drop you off into St. Mungo's psych ward. Then you could sit around and talk with Gilderoy Lockhart all day about how clever you are."  
>"Watch it," he said playfully. He brought her into the warm circle of his arms and kissed her forehead lightly. "The same could be said to you."<p>

Astoria rested her head against his chest and sighed happily. She was so happy right there, with her husband. And no one would ever be able to disrupt their happiness.

**A/N: so tell me what you thought! What was your favorite kiss, your least favorite kiss? I absolutely LOVED writing their engagement kiss:) **

**And also, to the people of the UK. I think you've guessed that I'm American. Like, Southern American. Which is good when it comes to Sunday dinners at Grandma's house, but bad when it comes to writing stories where the main characters (well all of them actually) aren't. Spell and Grammar check catch phrases and words that don't exist outside of North Carolina, but I really want to make it sound authentic. It seems like I'm always reading a story and they use all of these British terms that I don't get (someone please tell me what a jumper is. And trainers. And why does it seem like everyone drinks tea. Why can't the just have coffee), but it sounds cooler and I'm like AHH! They sounded so cool! And then I can't throw those words around like they can. I want to be in the circle of cool British words:( I tried putting in some, but I had to guess what they meant, so I don't even know if it's used in the right context. **

**And that was probably the strangest longest and dumbest speech I ever wrote so you can ignore it if you like. Review please!**

**~Love, Crazy~**

****you know what i just realized? i forgot to do their wedding. (facepalm)****


End file.
